


i want to drift away (with you)

by BookPirate



Series: i'll go wherever you will go [3]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: Aloy has to dress a certain way for Avad's wedding. Erend notices.Basically just porn.





	i want to drift away (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title from 'Catch Your Wave' by the Click Five because I'm actually 13

Aloy wrinkles her nose, pulling at the garment as she examines herself in the mirror. “It’s pretty tight, isn’t it?”

Petra rolls her eyes as she slaps Aloy’s hands away. “That’s the whole point. You’re not going into battle, you’re going to a wedding.” She sighs as she continues pinning the red curls up. “A  _ King’s _ wedding, I might add.”

“It’s just Avad,” Aloy grumbles. “He knows I’m more comfortable in my armor.”

“As an ambassador, you’re expected to look nice, Aloy,” Petra huffs. “Stop being so damn difficult.”

Aloy rolls her eyes but stays quiet as Petra finishes touching her up. Avad had offered to send a maid to her room to help her get ready, but Aloy had declined, preferring to ask Petra instead. She didn’t want a stranger in her room, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of having her privacy invaded.

Well, hers and Erend’s, since they’ve been living together officially for two years. She still can’t really believe they’ve managed to make it work for so long. It’s apparently easy to maintain a relationship with your best friend.

There’s a knock on the door before Vanasha pokes her head through the door. “Aloy, you -” she stops short before cackling. “Oh Sun, Erend is going to lose his mind.”

“What?” Aloy tugs self-consciously on her clothing. “Does it look bad?”

Vanasha grins. “No, it looks really,  _ really _ good.”

Aloy still fidgets with the clothing, until Petra slaps her hands away. “If you mess it up I’m never going to forgive you.”

“Fine.” Aloy sighs. “I guess I better head to the palace.”

“Come on, I’ll walk with you,” Vanasha offers, as Petra waves them off. “You do look really good, Aloy. More than one jaw is going to drop tonight.”

“I don’t understand the big deal. It’s just a Carja noblewoman dress.”

Vanasha rolls her eyes. “For someone who’s so clever you can be pretty stupid sometimes.”

“So rude,” Aloy huffs.

“Just wait,” Vanasha warns. “I reserve the right to tell you I told you so.”

It’s Aloy’s turn to roll her eyes, but she humors her friend as they walk towards the palace where Avad’s marriage to a Nora brave, to cement the push of the Nora into the future, is being celebrated. With Lansra and Jezza both having passed away in the past year, the new Matriarchs, along with Teersa, were much more open to working on opening up the Nora borders, and this marriage between Avad and Kalai would be the final touch of the newest treaty.

Aloy wishes she were walking into the celebration with Erend by her side so she wouldn’t feel so nervous, but he had to leave beforehand to make sure the Vanguard were in place. She wanted to go with him, but Petra insisted she dress up for the event, and now Aloy feels like a doll, uncomfortable in her own skin.

The doors to the large room open as she and Vanasha approach them, one of the guards outside raising his eyebrow at Vanasha. “You look nice, Vanasha. Got a date?”

“Oh, piss off, Bram. It’s a celebration tonight, haven’t you heard?” Vanasha retorts, pushing Aloy through the doors. “Now, I have a little prince to see, I assume you’re fine on your own?”

“I’m not a child,” Aloy grumbles. “I’m capable of handling myself in a party.”

“Perfect!” Vanasha chirps. “See you later.”

Aloy sighs, looking around the room. It’s probably the largest gathering of people she’s seen since the Proving, at least, outside of a battlefield. She sees Avad and Kalai at the top of a dias, welcoming people who want to wish them well. She supposes she should get it over sooner rather than later.

Joining the line of people waiting for their turn, she turns when she feels a tap on her shoulder. “Sona.”

“Hi, Aloy,” the other woman greets her. “Enjoying the party?”

“Not really.” She tugs on her clothes. “This is definitely too tight.”

Sona smirks. “Missing your armor?”

“More than I thought.” Aloy sighs. “Is Varl here?”

“No, he’s taken over in my absence.” Sona grimaces. “I didn’t exactly want to come out here, but Teersa insisted we send someone of prominence to the festivities.”

“Sucks to be you, I guess.” Aloy grins as they move forward slowly. “What’s life like under the new Matriarchs?”

“I’m never one to complain about the Matriarchs,” Sona says carefully, “but I will admit Dela and Silica bring something new and,” she pauses, looking for the word, “refreshing to our tribe.”

Aloy figured as much, but it’s nice to hear her opinions validated. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Soon, they approach Avad and his bride. “Aloy!” Avad beams as he notices her. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” She turns her attention to Kalai. “Congratulations on your marriage.”

Kalai grins. “Thanks, Aloy. It wouldn’t have happened without you.”

Aloy tries not to blush and maintain a straight face. “I just helped move things along.”

“Yes, you have our thanks, Aloy,” Avad tells her. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” she lies, internally wincing as the words fall flat on her own ears.

Avad looks amused. “Well, we really appreciate you being here.”

Aloy smiles genuinely at that. “I’m really happy for you both. Have a good night.”

She manages to breath a sigh of relief after stepping down from the dias. Darting between people and dodging those who wish to talk to her, she manages to make her way to the table where the food is set out. She takes a skewer of boar meat and manages to stuff most of it into her mouth when she bumps into Blameless Marad.

“Huntress,” he greets her cooly. “I see you’re enjoying the food.”

She quickly swallows the food in her mouth, wincing as a particularly large bite passes through her esophagus. “I’m pretty hungry.”

“Yes, I can see. Enjoying the party?”

“As much as I can,” she answers truthfully. “Hey, have you seen Erend around? I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“Ah, yes, Sun forbid you two are apart for more than necessary. He’s probably by the brew.”

Aloy bristles at the implication, knowing she and Erend spend almost as much time apart as they spend it together. They frequently go on long trips and don’t see each other for weeks at a time, so it seems unfair that Blameless Marad would look down on the fact that they try to spend time together when they’re in the same place.

After managing to make her way through the crowd to where they’re serving the brew Erend is fond of, she finally spies him laughing with another member of the Vanguard. “Erend!”

He looks in her direction, eyes widening as he chokes on his drink. The other Vanguard laughs and thumps him on the back. She can see him throw the guard a look, but she just keeps laughing as she walks away.

“Did I miss something?” Aloy asks breathlessly once she reaches him, tired of weaving through the crowd.

“No, Sarma was just being a dick.” He pauses, looks her over again. “You look nice,” he says gruffly, turning red.

She looks down at herself frowning. “You don’t think it’s too tight?”

He scratches the back of his neck. “No, it’s, uh, it’s perfect.”

“Thanks.” She looks at him suspiciously. “You’re acting strangely.”

“Too much to drink, I guess.” He sets his cup down and holds out his hand. “Want to dance?”

“I don’t know how,” she tells him, placing her hand in his anyway.

He sighs and leads her out to the space where there are other dancing. “Not much dancing for Nora outcasts?”

“Yeah, we had all the greatest parties,” she deadpans.

He snorts, pulling her closer. “It’s easy. When the music is slow like this, you just kind of hold each other and, uh, sway.”

“Huh.” She wrinkles her nose as she tries to keep track of her feet. “That’s it?”

“What were you expecting, some sort of complicated battle plan?” He grins. “Hate to break it to you, huntress, but not everything is hard all the time.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do with myself?” she asks with a smile, as he spins her.

He hums, drawing her back. “I could think of a few things.”

Something about the way he says it makes her shiver. “Oh, yeah? Want to show me?”

“We should probably stay a little while longer, don’t you think?” He looks around the room. “So many of our friends are here -”

He trails off when she steps a little bit closer to him. “Are you sure?”

“I can’t believe you,” he groans, a flush rising in his face. “Is this party really that bad?”

She grins. “Why would I want to be at the party when I could be with you? You know I hate crowds of people, and the Carja nobility are either looking at me funny or fawning over me.”

“Good point.” He takes her hand. “Plus, it’s not like everyone is suddenly going to evaporate after it ends, right? People are going to be staying around for a couple of days.”

“Right.” She feels giddy as she follows him out of the hall, lacing their fingers together.

The walk back to their home feels both too slow and too fast all at once. She savors the feeling of their hands together, the laugh that escapes them both as they jog around corners and up stairs. She feels like she did when she was younger, just learning how to jump and catch herself on ledges. The feeling in her stomach is the dangerous kind, the kind that has her running into battle and rappelling down from ledges. Sometimes it makes her afraid how much she loves Erend.

Mostly, it just makes her happy in a way she didn’t know she could feel.

They finally make it back to their house, the one that Erend use to share alone, and Erend wastes no time in crowding her up against the door once it’s closed. “You have no idea how crazy that dress is driving me.”

“You like it?” Aloy asks breathlessly. “I  _ hate _ it.”

He laughs. “I know. But you look good in it.”

She’s about to respond when he cups her jaw and presses his lips against hers, moving with a slow intent that has her gripping at his shoulders for support. His fingers wind through her hair, pulling it loose from the hairstyle Petra had pinned it up in. She moans as his other hand settles on her lower back, pulling her against him so his hips are pressing against hers. She can’t help but arch into him as he catches her lower lip between his teeth and tugs, his palm squeezing her breast.

There’s a wetness gathering between her legs, and she reaches for the buckle of his pants, intent on getting them off as soon as possible. The same urgency seems to overtake him, too, as he hikes her skirt up around her hips and pushes her undergarments down. She tries to shake them off as he slides two fingers inside of her, causing her head to hit the door she’s still pressed up against.

“I’m fine,” she reassures him when he looks at her with concern, before reaching into his pants and massaging the hardness she finds with her palm.

He groans, biting her neck as he pumps his fingers into her with purpose. His thumb finds her clit and she bites at his neck in an effort to stop herself from crying out. He hisses but doesn’t let up as her orgasm hits her like a wave. Her grip on him falters, feeling boneless as he lifts her up and pushes into her.

Her legs lock around him, a hand pressing against the door as she tries to keep up the rhythm of their hips snapping into each other. His hand finds hers and their fingers twine together, just as she feels another orgasm building. With her other hand, she presses against her clit, sparking the feeling of pleasure taking over her senses. She feels him grunt as the aftershocks wear off, his own orgasm causing him to pulse inside her.

She presses her cheek against his as he presses his forehead into her shoulder. He kisses the skin that’s exposed there, a breathless laugh escaping him. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold you up.”

“I don’t actually know if I can move,” she says, exhaustion overtaking her bones.

“Me either,” he confesses. “But the couch is close.”

He sets her down and they stumble towards the couch, Aloy collapsing on top of Erend once they reach it. She knows they should move to their bed because it’s more comfortable and better for their backs, but her eyes are already drooping as his arm winds around her waist.

“I guess you really liked the outfit,” she mumbles.

He laughs. “You could say that, yeah.”

* * *

 

She’s sparring with Sona in one of the practice rings when Vanasha finds her. The other woman waits until Aloy manages to pin Sona to the ground, claiming a victory, before approaching. “Aloy!”

“Vanasha,” Aloy greets her.

Sona nods at Vanasha. “I think I’ll go grab a bite to eat. Pleasure sparring with you, Aloy.”

“See you.” Aloy turns back to Vanasha. “I thought you would’ve left by now, off on another assignment.”

“I leave tomorrow.” Vanasha tells her, before smirking. “By the way, I just want to say, I told you so.”

Aloy looks at her in confusion before remembering their conversation from the day before. She claps a hand to her neck where Erend’s bite must still be visible. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“So, does this mean you’ll be switching up your wardrobe a little bit?”

Aloy snorts. “I don’t think so. I’d rather be comfortable.”

“A good point,” Vanasha says wisely. “Never compromise yourself for a man, Aloy. Now, shall we spar?”

“Why not?” Aloy spins her spear.

“Just a warning.” Vanasha takes her place opposite Aloy in the ring. “I fight dirty.”

Aloy grins. “I won’t go easy, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

They spar until it’s time for lunch, which is when Aloy heads to the pub she’s supposed to meet Erend for lunch. She’s sporting quite the bruise on her cheekbone, proof that Vanasha wasn’t lying when she said she fought dirty. She waves to the barkeep, who nods in recognition as she sits down. While she’s waiting for Erend, she decides to idly flip through the various data logs on her Focus she’s picked up recently, enjoying reading about the far past of a culture that she couldn’t have ever imagined existed.

She’s not sure how long she’s been waiting when Erend finally shows up, except that it couldn’t have been very long, because her food hasn’t arrived yet. He sits down heavily across from her, causing her to startle. “Erend.”

“You expecting someone else?” He grins at her. “Or did you forget about me while you were too wrapped up in your Focus?”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re just jealous because you don’t have one.”

“That’s what I have you for, right? For access to your Focus.”

She sighs with a smile. “I should’ve known that’s why you keep me around.”

“Yeah, it sucks you found out.” He shakes his head.

She laughs. “Okay, seriously, how was your morning?”

“It was fine, except for Egard making fun of me for the hickey you left last night.”

“You’re one to talk.” She moves her hair so he can see her neck. “At least I only left one.”

He smiles brightly. “That is true.”

The next time they see each other after lunch isn’t until late, with Erend having to argue with certain members of his Vanguard so that they’ll accompany Avad and the new Queen to Nora territory. Aloy was technically supposed to go, too, but managed to talk her way out of it, due to her general dislike of visiting the Embrace.

She’s in bed, halfway on her way to sleep when she heard Erend enter the house. She shifts so she can see the doorway, watching as he enters the room as quietly as he can, which, if she’s being honest, isn’t very.

“I don’t understand how you could ever sneak up on someone,” she says, startling him.

“Sun, you scared me.” He glares at her as he unbuckles his armor. “I thought you were asleep.”

She grins. “Maybe I would’ve been if someone hadn’t been stomping around.”

“You’re the worst,” he tells her with a grin of his own, toeing off his boots and climbing on the bed, pinning her hands by her head.

“So you tell me.” She reaches up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. “Did you finally get Egard to agree to go?”

He rolls next to her with a sigh, pulling off his shirt. “Only by bribing him with three days off when he gets back.”

She traces a scar on his side that she knows he got during the final battle against HADES, a constant reminder how close she came to never knowing this life was possible. “You let him off easy.”

“You weren’t the one arguing with him.” He brings her hand up to his lips for a kiss. “Come to think of it, you should try arguing with him next time. I’m pretty sure he’s scared of you.”

“Good,” she grumbles, tugging him down so she can curl up next to him. “Not enough people are scared of me anymore. You’ve made me soft.”

“Yeah, well,” he kisses her again, sitting up enough to lean over her, “it’s mutual, trust me.”

She loses herself in the kisses they trade, letting the familiar heat build up again. The sleepiness she was feeling falls away, replaced by want. She tugs on his shoulder until he settles over her, resting on his forearms. Her hands grip the back of his neck, shifting so her knees are caging his hips. She remembers the first time they ever laid together, and how she felt like she couldn’t breathe underneath him. Now, however, it’s a comforting weight, and she relishes it.

He moves so he’s sitting back on his heels, hands at the hem of her shirt. Once it’s off, his hands immediately cup her breasts, massaging circles into them. She shudders and tips her head back, propping herself up on her hands. He presses kisses to her chest, with a sharp bite to her left breast that has her gasping. He moves to her stomach, making sure to kiss each scar as he goes.

“You should lie back down,” he murmurs, hands going to the tie of her pants.

She squirms as she helps him get rid of them, throwing her head back as he parts her legs. He seems to be wanting to take things slow, so he kisses up her thighs before licking her slit. She has to refrain from clamping her thighs around his head as he continues to fuck her with his tongue.

It isn’t until he reaches two fingers inside of her and sucks on her clit that she comes, though. The intensity almost takes her by surprise, and she forgets where she is for a moment, focused on nothing but Erend between her thighs.

“Erend,” she pants heavily, once she regains awareness of her surroundings, “come up here.”

“Anything you want, Aloy.” He takes his time, kissing his way back up her body, and it has her shivering by the time she catches his lips with hers.

She tugs on his lower lip before releasing it. “I want you inside me.”

“I did say anything.” He grins, and together they manage to push his pants off.

She’s still sopping wet from her orgasm, so he slides in with ease. She locks her ankles behind his back, hands roaming over his chest and abs, nails scratching lightly against his skin. He groans into their kiss, having to break away to pant harshly into her neck.

His hips start snapping into hers at a quick pace, and she cries out as he moves so he’s thrusting at a different angle. Her nails dig into his back, causing him to hiss. She winces. “Sorry,” she manages to say.

He shakes his head, pressing his thumb against her clit. “It’s good, Aloy. You feel so good.”

She shudders, trying to draw him closer even though there isn’t much room between them. He bites down on her shoulder, and it’s enough to spark a second orgasm, her cries of his name echoing in their bedroom.

He follows soon after, pounding into her erratically as she comes back to herself. She runs a hand over his mohawk with a smile. “I love you.”

His head falls onto her shoulder as he moans her name. They don’t often verbalize their love for one another, but she’s overtaken by a wave of sentiment, and she keeps her arms and legs wrapped around him as they try to catch their breath together.

“I love you, too,” he eventually murmurs against her throat, “but I’m afraid I’m going to crush you if you keep me here for much longer.”

She grins as she releases him. “Sorry for wanting to cuddle.”

“Ridiculous,” he huffs, rolling off of her and immediately tugging her to his chest. “That’s what you are.”   


“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be more serious.” She straightens her face. “I’m glad you seemed to enjoy the sex,” she says in an almost perfect imitation of Blameless Marad’s voice.

“Oh, Sun,” he buries his face in her hair, “please never do that in bed.”

She laughs, rubbing a thumb over his shoulder. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh, I knew you couldn’t.” He pulls his face back to waggle his eyebrows at her.

Snorting, she pushes on his shoulder until she’s propped up on his chest. “Now who’s being ridiculous?”

He smiles, leaning forward to kiss her. “I guess that’s why we get along so well.”

“Yeah, that must be it.”


End file.
